the_singapore_lgbt_encyclopaediawikiaorg-20200215-history
List of islands of Indonesia
The islands of Indonesia, also known as the Indonesian archipelago and formerly known as the Indian archipelago, may refer either to the islands comprising the nation-state of Indonesia or to the geographical groups which include its islands. According to the Indonesian Coordinating Ministry for Maritime Affairs, of 17,508 officially listed islands within the territory of the Republic of Indonesia, 16,056 island names have been verified by the United Nations Group of Experts on Geographical Names (UNGEGN) as of July 2017. Dari 17.504 Pulau di Indonesia, 16.056 telah diverifikasi PBB - Eko Prasetya - Merdeka - 19 Agustus 2017. History The exact number of islands comprising Indonesia varies among definitions and sources. According to a geospatial survey conducted between 2007 and 2010 by Badan Koordinasi Survei dan Pemetaan Nasional (Bakorsurtanal), the National Coordinating Agency for Survey and Mapping, Indonesia has 13,466 islands. However, according to earlier survey in 2002 by National Institute of Aeronautics and Space (LAPAN), the Indonesian archipelago has 18,307 islands, and according to the CIA World Factbook, there are 17,508 islands.CIA World Factbook The discrepancy of the numbers of Indonesian islands was because that the earlier surveys include "tidal islands"; sandy cays and rocky reefs that appear during low tide and are submerged during high tide. According to estimates made by the government of Indonesia 8,844 islands have been named, with 922 of those permanently inhabited.Based on "Seminar Nasional Penetapan Nama Pulau-pulau Kecil Dalam Presektif Sejarah" or "National Seminary of Name for Little Islands from History Side", 16 to 18 July 2008 at Palembang, South Sumatra, Indonesia ]] Major islands * Sunda Islands ** Greater Sunda Islands *** Sumatra, formerly Swarna Dwipa. *** Java, formerly Jawa Dwipa. *** Borneo: divided between the Indonesian region Kalimantan, the country of Brunei and the country of Malaysia's states of Sabah and Sarawak. *** Sulawesi, formerly Celebes. ** Lesser Sunda Islands: the island of Timor divided between Indonesian West Timor and the country of East Timor * Maluku Islands (Moluccas) * New Guinea: divided between the two Indonesian provinces of Papua and West Papua and the country of Papua New Guinea. List of islands The following islands are listed by province: Java Banten * Panaitan * Sangiang * Tinjil * Umang Central Java * Karimunjava * Nusa Kambangan Special Capital Region of Jakarta * Thousand Islands (Kepulauan Seribu) East Java * Bawean * Kangean Islands * Madura * Raas * Nusa Barung * Raja Island * Sempu Island West Java * Monitor Lizard Island (Pulau Biawak), Indramayu Sumatra Aceh 199 islands * Banyak Islands, 99 islands ** Tuangku * Lasia Island * Simeulue * Weh North Sumatra 479 islands * Batu Islands, 51 islands * Berhala on the Strait of Malacca * Hinako Islands * Makole Island * Masa Island * Nias Islands * Samosir, Lake Toba West Sumatra * Mentawai Islands ** North Pagai ** Siberut ** Sipura ** South Pagai * Pasumpahan * Sikuai Bengkulu * Enggano Island * Mega Island Lampung * Child of Krakatoa (Anak Krakatau) * Legundi * Sebesi * Sebuku Riau * Basu Island * Bengkalis * Padang * Rangsang * Rupat * Tebing Tinggi Island Riau Islands about 3,200 islands * Natuna Islands (Kepulauan Natuna) ** Anambas Islands ** Natuna Besar Islands ** South Natuna Islands ** Tambelan Islands *** Badas Islands * Riau Archipelago ** Batam ** Bintan ** Bulan ** Galang ** Karimun islands ** Great Natuna ** Penyengat *** Great Karimun *** Little Karimun ** Kundur ** Rempang * Lingga Islands ** Lingga with nearby islands ** Singkep with nearby islands Bangka-Belitung Islands * Bangka * Belitung Kalimantan Central Kalimantan * Damar * Baning Island * Buaya Island * Burung Island East Kalimantan * Balabalagan Islands * Derawan Islands ** Kakaban North Kalimantan * Bunyu * Sebatik * Tarakan South Kalimantan * Laut * Laut Kecil Islands * Sebuku West Kalimantan * Bawal * Galam * Karimata Islands ** Karimata * Maya Sulawesi Central Sulawesi * Banggai Islands ** Banggai ** Bowokan Islands (Kepulauan Treko) ** Peleng * Togian Islands ** Togian ** Tolitoli North Sulawesi * Bangka * Bunaken * Lembeh * Manado Tua * Nain * Sangihe Islands ** Nanipa ** Bukide ** Sangir Besar ** Siau ** Tagulandang * Talaud Islands ** Kabaruan ** Karakelang ** Salibabu * Talise South Sulawesi * Pabbiring Islands * Sabalana Islands * Selayar Islands ** Selayar Island * Takabonerate Islands * Tengah Islands Southeast Sulawesi * Buton * Kabaena * Muna * Tukangbesi Islands ** Wakatobi *** Wangiwangi * Wowoni Lesser Sunda Islands Bali * Bali * Menjangan Island * Nusa Lembongan * Nusa Penida * Serangan Island * Nusa Ceningan East Nusa Tenggara * Alor Islands ** Alor ** Kepa ** Pantar * Flores ** Babi Island ** Mules Island * Komodo ** Gili Lawadarat ** Gili Lawalaut ** Mangiatan Island ** Makasar Island *** Taka Makasar ** Mauwang Island ** Pararambah Island ** Siaba Besar Island *** Siaba Kecil Island *** Mangiatan Island *** Tatawa Island **** Tukoh Pemaroh *** Pararambah Island * Padar ** Batubilah Island ** Padar Kecil Island * Palu Island * Rinca ** Gili Motang ** Golo Mori ** Muang Island ** Rohbong Island *** Tukoh Gagak *** Tukoh Rohbongkoe ** Papagaran Besar Island *** Papagaran Kecil Island *** Batu Island *** Mole Island ** Pengah Besar Island *** Pengah Kecil Island *** Batupengah Island * Rote Island * Savu * Solor Islands ** Adonara ** Lembata ** Solor * Sumba * Timor, divided between Indonesia West Timor and the independent nation of East Timor Galapagos islands West Nusa Tenggara * Gili Islands ** Gili Air ** Gili Trawangan ** Gili Meno * Banta Island * Gili Biaha * Gili Mimpang * Gili Selang * Gili Tepekong * Lombok * Medang Island * Moyo Island * Menjangan Island * Sangeang * Satonda * Sumbawa Maluku Islands Maluku * Aru Islands ** Enu ** Kobroor ** Maikoor ** Trangan ** Wokam * Babar * Banda * Barat Daya Islands ** Damer ** Liran ** Romang ** Wetar * Boano * Buru * Gorong archipelago * Kai Islands * Kelang * Leti Islands ** Lakor ** Leti ** Moa * Manipa * Nusa Laut * Seram ** Ambon ** Osi ** Saparua * Tanimbar Islands ** Selaru ** Yamdena * Small volcanic islands in Banda Sea * Tayandu Islands (Kepulauan Tayando) * Watubela archipelago North Maluku * Bacan * Erà Islands * Halmahera, with nearby islands: ** Makian ** Ternate ** Tidore ** Hiri ** Moti ** Rau ** Kakara ** Meti ** Medi ** Tagalaya ** Cumo ** Widi Islands * Morotai, with nearby islands: ** Rau * Obi Islands * Sula Islands New Guinea Islands near the Indonesian half of New Guinea island. West Papua 610 islands, 35 inhabited * Asia Island * Ayu Islands ** Palau Ayu ** Palau Reni * Karas * Raja Ampat Islands ** Batanta ** Boo Islands ** Fam Islands ** Misool ** Waigeo *** Gam *** Kawe * Semai Papua * Biak Islands ** Biak ** Mios Num ** Numfor ** Supiori ** Yapen * Komoran * Yos Sudarso See also * List of Indonesian islands by area * List of Indonesian islands by population References Bibliography * Category:General articles